ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Cartoon Network Racing (3DS
This is''' the newer version of Cartoon Network Racing' that will be released for Nintendo 3DS & Wii U. It will have the same characters from the same show, but more characters from more shows will be added such as ''Ed, Edd, and Eddy, Codename: Kids Next Door, Camp Lazlo, Grim & Evil, The Looney Tunes Show, Johnny Test, Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, Chowder, and Ben 10. Details * Like the PS2 version, the player will once again pick a driver with a kart next to him or her and then a co-driver who can throw items at opponents. * Like The Mario Kart Series, Players Will Have They're Own Karts. Characters Johnny Bravo * Johnny Bravo * Bunny Bravo * Suzy Bravo * Carl Cow and Chicken * Cow * Chicken * Flem (Wii U Version Only) * Earl (Wii U Version) I Am Weasel * I.M. Weasel * I.R. Baboon * The Red Guy Dexter's Laboratory * Dexter * Dee Dee * Mom * Dad * Mandark * Agent Honeydew * Lee Lee (Wii U Version Only) * Mee Mee (Wii U Version Only) * Monkey (Wii U Version Only) * Rasslor (Wii U Version Only) * Commander (Wii U Version Only) * Lalavava (Wii U Version Only) The Powerpuff Girls * The Powerpuff Girls (together) (Wii U Version Only) * Blossom (Solo) (3DS Version Only) * Bubbles (Solo) (3DS Version Only) * Buttercup (Solo) (3DS Version Only) * Professor Utonium * Mojo Jojo * Fuzzy Lumpkins (Wii U Version Only) * HIM (Wii U Version Only) Courage the Cowardly Dog * Courage * Muriel * Eustace * Katz (Unlockable) * Jeeves Weevil (Wii U Version Only) * Quilt Sisters (together) (Wii U Version Only) Codename: Kids Next Door * Numbuh 1 * Numbuh 2 * Numbuh 3 * Numbuh 4 * Numbuh 5 * Father * Toilenator * Stickybeard * Count Spankulot * DCFDTL (Together) Camp Lazlo * Lazlo * Raj * Clam * Edward * Chip and Skip (Together) * Scoutmaster Lumpus * Slinkman Grim & Evil * Billy * Mandy * Grim * Erwin * Hector Con Carne, Boskov and Hector's Stomach (together) (Wii U Version Only) * Major Dr. Ghastly (Wii U Version Only) * Reginald Skarr (Wii U Version Only) * Billy's Dad * Billy's Mom * Nergal * Boogeyman (Wii U Version Only) * Nergal Jr. (Wii U Version Only) * Fred FredBurger * Velma Green the Spider Queen (Wii U Version Only) * Jeff the Spider (Wii U Version Only) * Jack O'Lantern (Wii U Version Only) * Cod Commando (Wii U Version Only) * Estroy (Wii U Version Only) * Abraham Lincoln (Wii U Version Only) * Destructicus Con Carne (Wii U Version Only) * Enrique Jr * Dracula * Judge Roy Spleen Samurai Jack * Samurai Jack * Aku * Demongo * The Scotsman (3DS Version Only) * Time Guardian * Ikra * The Emperor * DJ Salvatore * Mad Jack * X9 * Josephine * Pig Sherrif * Odin, Ra and Vishnu (together) (3DS Version Only) * Verbina, Astor and Chitron 6 (together) * Chritchellite Leader * Exdor * Rothchild * Imakandi * Beetle Drone * Ultra-Robot * Gordo * Aqualizer * Sumoto * Torto * Maotis * The Claw * Raptor * Mr. Roboto * Ganeesh * Lebidopterin King and Queen (together) * Princess Mira Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends * Mac * Bloo * Red * Berry * Frankie * Coco * Wilt * Eduardo * Cheese * Mr. Herriman * Madame Foster Chowder * Chowder * Panini * Mung Daal * Truffles * Schnitzel * Endive * Kiwi * Kimchi * Thrice Cream Man * Gorgonzola * Gazpacho Ben 10 * Ben 10 * Gwen 10 * Grandpa 10 * Vilgax * Kevin 11 The Looney Tunes Show * Bugs Bunny * Lola Bunny * Daffy Duck * Tina Russo Duck * Porky Pig * Petunia Pig * Pepe Le Pew (Unlockable) * Penelope Pussycat (Unlockable) * Sylvester (Unlockable) * Yosemite Sam (Unlockable) (3DS Version Only) * Elmer Fudd (Unlockable) (3DS Version Only) * Walter Bunny (Wii U Version Only) * Patricia Bunny (Wii U Version Only) Johnny Test * Johnny Test * Dukey * Susan And Marry Test (Together) * Gil * Bling Bling Boy (Unlockable) Others * Mario * Luigi * Peach * Yoshi * Wario * Donkey Kong * Daisy (Unlockable) * Waluigi (Unlockable) * Sonic * Tails Tracks Powerpuff Girls * Townsville * Mojo's Observatory * Citiesville Camp Lazlo * Camp Kidney * Acorn Flats * Prickly Pines Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends * Foster's Home Grim & Evil * Endsville * Underworld * Bunny Island * Skull Island Samurai Jack * Feudal Japan * The Future * Pit of Hate * Time Portal * Dome of Doom * Castle of Boon Dexter's Laboratory * Dexter's Lab * Mandark's Lab * Koosland Johnny Bravo * Johnny's Neighborhood Cow & Chicken * Cow and Chicken's School * Buffalo Gals' Diamond I Am Weasel * Construction Site Mario Kart Series * Mario Circuit (Wii U Version Only) * Luigi Circuit (Wii U Version Only) * DK's Jungle Parkway (Wii U Version Only) * Wario Stadium (Wii U Version Only) * Waluigi Stadium (Wii U Version Only) * Yoshi Circuit (Wii U Version Only) * Excitebike Arena (Wii U Version Only) * Bowser Castle (Wii U Version Only) * SNES Vanilla Lake 1 * SNES Vanilla Lake 2 * SNES Mario Circuit 1 * SNES Mario Circuit 2 * SNES Mario Circuit 3 * SNES Mario Circuit 4 * SNES Koopa Beach 1 (3DS Version Only) * SNES Koopa Beach 2 (3DS Version Only) * SNES Ghost Valley 1 (3DS Version Only) * SNES Ghost Valley 2 (3DS Version Only) * SNES Ghost Valley 3 (3DS Version Only) * GBA Bowser Castle 1 (3DS Version Only) * GBA Sky Garden (3DS Version Only) * N64 Luigi Raceway (3DS Version Only) * N64 Moo Moo Farm (3DS Version Only) * N64 Koopa Troopa Beach (3DS Version Only) * N64 Mario Raceway (3DS Version Only) * N64 Royal Raceway (3DS Version Only) * N64 Rainbow Road (3DS Version Only) Items * Speed Boost * Super Power * Missile * Shrink * Mushroom * Triple Mushroom * Golden Mushroom * Red Shell * Triple Red Shell * Green Shell * Triple Green Shell * Blue Spiny Shell * Banana Peel * Triple Banana Peel * Bullet Bill * Lightning * Boo * Star * Fire Flower * Boomerang Flower * Super Leaf * Lucky Seven * Crazy Eight * Bob-omb * Blooper * Super Horn Cast * Richard Horvitz as Billy, Grey Matter * Grey DeLisle as Mandy, Major Dr. Ghastly, Yumi, Jang Keng, Sunekura, Frankie, Mac * Greg Eagles as Grim * Phil LaMarr as Samurai Jack, Mad Jack, Aqualizer, Maotis, Judge Roy Spleen, Homeslice, The Claw, Wacky Wally, Hector Con Carne, Wilt, Dracula * Frank Welker as Boskov, Monkey, Infraggable Krunk, Lulu, Minotaur, White Tiger, Heck Hound, Komodo, Komodo Monday, Electric Entity * Ken Watanabe as Aku * Roger L. Jackson as Mojo Jojo, Butch * Janice Kawaye as Ami, Tekirai, Newscaster * Sandy Fox as Harmony * Lara Jill Miller as Julie, Juniper Lee * Nathan Carlson as Vlad * Kevin Michael Richardson as Demongo, Time Guardian, DJ Salvatore, Imakandi, Ultra-Robot, Beetle Drone, Gordo, Sumoto, Ganeesh * Jennifer Martin as Ikra, Sara Bellum * Armin Shimmerman as Skarr, Hector's Stomach * Maxwell Atoms as Jeff the Spider, Cod Commando * Tara Strong as Bubbles, Truffles, Young Ben 10, Illana, Verbina, Lebidopterin Queen * Candi Milo as Cheese, Dexter, Coco * Tom Kenny as Eduardo, Chritchellites, Ice King, Mayor of Townsville, Arturo, Snake, Valhallen, Snowman, Disgruntled Postman, Puppet Pal Clem, Wintergreen, Mental Mouse, Math Magician, Living Bullet, Chitron 6, Lebidopterin King * Jeff Bergman As Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Pepe Le Pew, Sylvester * Kristin Wiig As Lola Bunny * Annie Mumolo As Tina Russo Duck * Bob Bergen As Porky Pig * Katy Mixon As Petunia Pig * John O'Hurley As Walter Bunny * Wendi McLendon-Covey As Patricia Bunny * Tress MacNeille As Penelope Pussycat * Jareel White As Sonic * Christopher Welch As Tails * Charles Martinet As Mario, Luigi, Wario, Waluigi * Jen Taylor As Peach And Daisy * Martin Jarvis as Nergal * E.G. Daily as Buttercup * Fred Willard as Boogeyman * Scott S. Bullock as Mitch * Cathy Cavadini as Blossom * Tom Kane as Professor Utonium, HIM * Jennifer Hale as Princess Morbucks, Ms. Keane, Sedusa * Keone Young as the Emperor, Kaz, Domo * Lauren Tom as Numbuh 3, Samurai Jack's mom * Benjamin Diskin as Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2 * Dee Bradley Baker as Numbuh 4, Toilenator, Nanomech * Cree Summer as Numbuh 5 * Yuri Lowenthal as Ben 10 * Ashley Johnson as Gwen 10 * Paul Eiding as Grandpa 10 * Steven Blum as Vilgax, Rasslor, Ghostfreak * Greg Cipes as Kevin 11 * Corey Burton as Nicolai, Rumaki, Jeeves Weevil * Jeff Bennett as the Inventor, Loki, Ace, Big Billy, Johnny Bravo, Dexter's Dad * Richard McGongale as Odin, Eight-Armed Willy, Sym-Bionic Titan, Fourarms * Kari Wahlgren as Velma Green the Spider Queen, Kimmy * Hynden Walch as Princess Bubblegum * Pendelton Ward as Lumpy Space Princess * Madeline Martin as Fionna * Roz Ryan as Cake * Oliva Olsen as Marceline * Debi Derryberry as Nergal Jr * Jack Black as The Gnome * Susan Silo as Auntie Roon * Daran Norris as X9, Ra, Vishnu, Count Spankulot * Maurice LaMarche as Father, Estroy and Jack O'Lantern * Rob Paulsen as Major Glory, Brick, Boomer, Atchan, Comrade Red, Rothchild * John DiMaggio as Scotsman, Schnitzel, Jake * Carl Greenblatt as Kimchi, Fred FredBurger * Dana Snyder as Gazpacho * Dwight Schultz as Mung Daal * Kath Soucie as Dexter's Mom, Agent Honeydew, Miss Spell, Lee Lee * Kimberly Brooks as Mee Mee * Eddie Deenzen as Mandark, Lalavava * Jim Cummings as Fuzzy Lumpkins * Kat Cressida as Dee Dee * Earl Boen as Commander * Jeremy Shada as Jake * Brian Poeshn as Octus * Kevin Thoms as Lance * Don Leslie as Modula * Vanessa Marshall as Erwin, Xeexi, * Tim Russ as Solomon, * Will Friedle as Jason * Bill Fagerbakke as Meat, * Diedrich Bader as Hoss Delgado, Fiskerton * Matt Levin as Astor Trivia * Yoshi & Donkey Kong Does Sound Effects From Mario Party 2 & 3. Release Date Wii U: JPN: Cancelled NA: July 31st, 2016 PAL: October 29th, 2016 AUS: November 7th, 2016 3DS: JPN: Cancelled NA: June 10th, 2016 PAL: October 14th, 2016 AUS: November 30th , 2016 Difficult Levels * 50cc * 100cc * 150cc * Mirror Mode (Unlockable) Bundle Sets * Wii U Bundle Pack Includes: Black Wii U Console, Black Wii U Game Pad, Wii U Game Pad Charger, CN Logo Wii Wheel, Black Wii Remote, White Pro Controller & Cartoon Network Racing For Wii U Game Disc For $149.99 * New Nintendo 3DS XL Bundle Set Includes: Black New Nintendo 3DS, Game Pak & 3DS Charger All For $124.99 Category:Cartoon Network Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Nintendo Category:Wii U Category:Warner Bros. Category:Mario Category:Racing games